Victorian Independent State
|planet= * * |centers= * |type= |foundingdoc= |constitution= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= * (Until ) *Colonel Karl Afeld (Until ) *Colonel Nathaniel Wright |legislative= |judicial= |capital= |establishment= |anthem= |language= |population= |currency= |era= }} The Victorian Independent State, also known as the Victoria Rebel Front, was an arm of the on the colony of . Commanded by General , the Independent State wielded considerable influence before the General's death. Afterwards, with Colonel Karl Afeld taking command, the organization soon took over , until the disastrous Battle of Agley in , which led to the Independent State to be forced back into hiding, and Afeld to be sentenced to death by the organization's new commander, Nathaniel Wright, in absentia. Continuing to hide out in various locations within densely forested frontier, under Wright's command, the organization performed clandestine raids, as well as operating an extensive intelligence network and preparing for another coup. After having supplied supplies to the for the , and the reneging on the deal, Nathaniel Wright ordered that all personnel were to be considered enemy personnel for the organization's personnel. History Founding and 'Glory Days' ( - ) The Victorian Independent Underground State's forming was through the efforts of and , who, after the disastrous defeat suffered by the Colonel's at despite support given by the General, proposed the idea of an alliance of in order to bring down the , mainly through covert actions. Graves agreed to Watts' proposition. However, one obstacle stood in his way. While Graves' group on , based out of , was by far one of the most powerful on the planet, it was not the only one, and the General feared that the other groups on the colony would attempt to bring down his group while it was preoccupied with building the alliance in order to empower themselves, thereby possibly destroying any chance of a unified rebel force being created. As a result, Graves had parts of his cells work to bring other rebel groups on the colony into the fold of his group, and if they proved troublesome, to begin rumors of their whereabouts that would end up in the hands of intelligence, leading to their destruction. Even after the groups had been brought into the fold, Graves had intelligence officers work to determine who in the upper echelons of the absorbed groups may have been plotting against him, and put them in important sounding but practically useless positions. This process took about two years, and in , once he was content that he had a firm handle on the problem of competing rebel organizations, over a pirate radio broadcast, Graves declared the existence of the Victorian Independent Underground State, and urged citizens to resist the and aid any stranded fighters, that they could aid the organization in liberating them. Now with one of the most powerful groups in the , began an extensive campaign of covert actions against the and the troops stationed on the colony, with the nerve center for command and control of the organization's operations being centered around , which was located deep within inhospitable wilderness. By the , not only controlled the VIS, but also all activity in the system and even beyond with regards to the . This extensive network of spies and armed guerrilla cells led to becoming one of the largest hotspots of the , surpassing even . Despite their best efforts, the was unable to track down the organization, as with every anti insurgency operation mounted, they would be met with multiple surprise attacks from superior forces thanks to intelligence leaked by plants, forcing them to call off the sweep. Within the planetary government, agents of the organization orchestrated a reign of terror, bringing officials under the command of the Independent State due to incentives, bribes, or various threats, eventually forcing the to institute martial law, which caused a large propaganda coup for the , as many officials were unwilling to speak the truth in case VIS agents exacted reprisals against them. However, after , a number of attacks had tempered the success of the Independent State. The destroyer was disabled, a high explosives manufacturing facility in the forests of was raided and destroyed, and a number of other incidents had occurred. Independent State intelligence officers were ordered by to discover what was happening, and how to halt it. They came to the conclusion that was responsible for most, if not all, of the incidents that had recently occurred, and presented to Graves a possible plan to capture them. Graves quickly accepted the plan, and within weeks, three had been brought onto and into , along with some of the Independent State's elite commandos. However, the action . Immediately afterward, the destroyed the base from orbit. 'Ideas Are Bulletproof' ( - ) , the commander of the Independent State from to , around the time of The Day of Rallying]] , known under control as The Day of Rallying}} In the immediate aftermath of the attack, Graves' main covert action coordinator, Colonel Karl Afeld, took command of the units that survived the attack. Attempting to score a propaganda victory of some sort from the bombardment, Afeld had photos of the bodies of rebel civilians taken, and disseminated across via the juxtaposed with photos of Independent State fighters helping regular Victorian citizens, and pro- propaganda captioning it all. Once anything useful had been retrieved from the ruins, the survivors moved away from the destroyed base, looking for any Independent State units in the vicinity to seek shelter with. A week and a half after the destruction of the base, Afeld and the survivors he led found another Independent State unit, who stated that multiple units had simply disbanded with news of the destruction of . Knowing that he had to stem the tide of hopelessness felt by the Independent State's units, or risk losing any chance of a regime change on the planet, Afeld had members of the unit set up radio equipment, from which he broadcast a message on repeat, that the Independent State's leadership was not dead, urging units to take up arms and continue resistance. The next months became some of the bloodiest in . In the capital of Agley, agents of the Independent State, using the disseminated photos of the aftermath of the attack on and what blackmail material had been recovered by Afeld to stir up a riot, which ended in deaths on both sides, causing further resentment against the bureaucracy and the military government that, while it no longer had control through martial law over the entire planet, still watched over large tracts of it. As a result, protests and riots continued on. Outside of Agley, on the frontier, those rebel cells that remained active under Colonel Afeld's command waged a war of attrition. Category:Safe Havens